Beautiful Destiny
by KimxSora
Summary: Sora and Roxas Leave Destiny Islands for awhile and finally come back. Only Namine remembers them, but will Kairi ever recall the love of her life? SoraxKairi
1. Remembered Visitors?

_Beautiful Destiny-_

A Kingdom Hearts Story  
CHAPTER 1

"Kairi Kairi!! I have something important to tell you!!"

I hear a peppy voice shouting out to me.

Laying on my bed and relaxing I am suddenly disrupted as a familiar face leans over me. She has pale; almost translucent skin and faded, long blonde hair.

"My goodness Naminé!" Can't it wait puhleasee?" I finally get to relax from finals now that it is summer and you have to annoy me.

I shake a few stray auburn hairs from my face.

"No, you can't, this is too exciting!" shouts Nami. "He's coming back! I've heard around the island Kairi! He's coming back!"

"Uhm…who?" I state in a very confused voice.

"How could you forget?! He was my favorite person ever! Well, besides you of course Kai Kai!"

Realizing at this point I will not be able to relax I hop out of my bed and come closer to Naminé. "Well, I give up….so just tell me," I say unenthusiastically.

"The boy…the one I followed…the one who I "accidently" changed his memory with to meet me one day; ROXAS."

Roxas…that name doesn't seem to ring a bell AT ALL.

Did he ever live on the island? How does Nami even know him?

"Kairi?! Isn't that great!?!?!" shouts Naminé hyperly.

I must have zoned I was so deep in thought.

"Oh…uh yeah that's great."

Then before I could say anything else Nami sprints out the room fastly. Finally back to peace. But I cannot rest…I am too deeply wondering….who is Roxas? I head over to the Sliding glass door and open it to reveal Destiny Island Beautifully dark and the moonlight shining down on the golden sands. I sit on the railing of the balcony and try to clear my thoughts. But Then I feel myself starting to doze off until I am deep in sleep.

~*~*~  
I wake up the next morning still on the balcony. The Sun is just rising over the palm trees. Then Naminé comes and joins me out on the balcony.

"Kairi you look like a mess! Why did you sleep outside all night?!"

I wanted badly to deny my horrible appearance but it was all true. My hair was a tangled mess, and I was still in my jeans and tanktop from the other day. We sat there a few silent minutes until I finally was fully awake and my thoughts came back to Roxas.

"So Nami, I was just wondering…" I start.

"YES?" replies Naminé.

Then I realized I can't say anything. She is under the thought that I know who Roxas is. I really need to talk to someone else about this.

"Uhm nevermind," I manage to say quickly.

Before Nami could say anything else though, a faint reflection is coming from the horizon and I soon make it out as a fancy boat. It starts edging closer and closer to the Island and then finally docks off. Could it be him?

I brush off that thought and Naminé says "Oooooh! We have a visitor who could it be?" And she then pulls me out of my room, down the spiral stairs and we then were running along the beach toward the boat.  
***********************************************  
So this is my first time using FanFiction! What do you think of my first chapter?  
Thanks for reading though! I really hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Shy Kairi

**Ahh, So I realized how short I made chapter 1!! Well, at least now I am getting the hang of Fan Fiction! I hope you all are enjoying my stories! So, I don't need to hold you up anymore now; so here is chapter 2.**  
****************************************************************************

"Oh my gosh! You made it!! And you brought him too!" Hollers Naminé with excitement to a Towering, blonde-haired boy.

I had far too many questions right now.  
Was the blonde boy Roxas?  
Who is the boy's friend?  
Annnddd…

My thoughts were soon interrupted as I see a spiky haired brunette walk off of the boat and down the long dock. I am guessing he was Roxas' s friend. He was wearing baggy black shorts and his top was a mix of red, blue, yellow and black. He seemed extremely familiar, unlike the blonde.

As Naminé and the boys were gathered on the golden sands, I stood leaning against the tree house wondering if I should join them.

Here goes nothing, I thought to myself as I shake a strand of straight red hair out of my face and sprint across the beach towards them as I swallow my fears of shyness.

"Kai Kai! Where were you darling?" Naminé says in a soothing voice.

"Oh..ehm I had to get something in the tree house," I say sounding pathetic.

"Well, okay! But look who's here! It's Roxas!," Nami says hyperly.

"annnd Sora's here too," She says in a flirty voice and winks at me without letting the boys see.

Well, now I know who Nami was talking about before.

BUT…

What was that supposed to mean? Ugh not another forgotten face. How Do I know any of these people!? And why was she suggesting that I like Sora? I don't even know him. But he seemed pretty cute. Unless…

"Heeeeeeeeey Kairi how's it going?" says Sora.

His voice captivates me. An amazing chord that puts me in a relaxed state, it was like a harmony, a symphony even.

Sora leans and puts his hands behind his head and I then rush to answer him.

"Hi, Sora. I hope you like the island!" I say blushing badly.

Wow, that was extremely pathetic… I bet he thinks I'm a freak now. I need to get better with boys.

Next Naminé adds a bunch of introductions and I say Hi to Roxas (from whom I don't remember either) and blah, blah, blah.

~*~

Next thing we all know, the Sun has left the horizon and we are all in darkness. We spent the time talking and talking for hours sitting on the edge of the dock.

Naminé then stands up and stretches her arms to the sky, followed by a yawn.

"I am exhausted! All of this talking has killed me," She says then yawns again.

Roxas agrees with her, but I'm not even close to tired. And Sora didn't add a comment so he probably agrees with me. Damn, I just want to keep talking forever. Maybe SOMETHING will remind me who these boys are. But I have a feeling I will figure out my destiny with Sora a lot faster, I mean I really, Really recognize him SOMEHOW. Putting those thoughts aside (I get distracted easily), I then try to catch up with the group who is now heading back to the tree house when Sora falls back to stay with me.

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I need to figure out Sora's identity with me. He is soo sweet to me and I think he realizes it too. I NEED TO FIND OUT.

I'll do whatever the fuck it takes.

Thinking so deeply, I trip on a rock in the sand and fall.

"Ohh, Kairi are you okay?!?!?" Sora says concerned to death.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say brushing off the fall even though I am still laying face first in the sand. Then Sora Reaches down with his long arms and holds out his hand to me.

I grasp it. It is so soft and warm. I pull myself up and we have a small conversation on our way back to the tree house which seems to be glowing from the darkness as the lights from the lamps pour out the windows. We reach the door and I turn the handle. We open the door to see Naminé and Roxas cuddling on one of the couches watching the flat screen TV. As soon as they realized us though, they jumped back and both of them sat at opposite corners of the couch.

A moment of awkward silence passes.

Then Naminé perks up and says, "What took you two so long?" She then looks at me and winks; AGAIN. This is getting really annoying…I need to talk to her soon about this.

Just then Sora saves me some embarrassment. "Oh, Kairi just fell and I had to help her," Sora says like nothing matters, just brushing it off of his shoulders. I was thankful for that. I have always hated being the center of attention unlike Nami.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" Roxas asks sweetly shaking his matted down spikes.

"Yeah, nothing serious, It's just that-

I was then cut off by Naminé who shouts, "Okay, over all this dramatic stuff! TIME FOR A SLEEPOVER!"

Oh god, this will be one hell of a night, I think to myself.  
And boy was I right.

*********************************************************************  
Okay, so I hope you all are happy I made this chapter longer! I kinda made a cliff hanger as far as the sleepover goes! You'll just have to wait for chapter 3! Oh, and of course, I don't own these characters, they belong to Kingdom Hearts and Square Enix. Blah, Blah you know the rest haha. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Visit to the Cave

**I am back from my long haitus! I don't want to keep my fans waiting any longer, so here is CHAPTER 3.  
*****************

Naminé stood up in a joined movement from the comfy couch and swiftly  
moved into the kitchen where she had gotten more junk food galore to  
improve her already out of control sugar rush.

Roxas is still on the couch with his head propped up with his hand on  
the arm of the seating and flipping through TV channels with his other  
hand which contained the remote.

I was viewing him from the corresponding couch diagonal of his. It was  
about 3am and the gang was exhausted. No one was talking; there wasn't  
a need for any wasted energy.

The only person who was wide awake with his piercing aqua eyes shown  
to the world was Sora, who kept sneaking in glares over at me in which  
I saw through the entanglement of my hair.

Then Naminé strolls back into the living room. "HEY, you guys all look  
so tired! Who wants sea salt ice cream?" she shouts, trying to wake us  
up.

Roxas jumps up and runs after Naminé for some ice cream.

But Sora won't budge. He is sitting inches away from me, and it is  
nerve racking.

"This sleepover is so awkward" is all that is running through my head.  
All of this repetition of words through my head made me fall fast  
asleep which was a good thing.

~*~

"Come on, sleepyhead; come and enjoy another sensational day on the  
island!" A male voice says tauntingly.

And wouldn't you know; it is Sora hanging in front of my face. I  
stare dreamily into his wondrous eyes and follow the patterns of  
darker specks.

I manage to pull myself out of the rut in the couch and stand next to Sora.

"We're going to a place that you should remember very well," he states matter-of-factly.

"…..And where is that?" I say adding a slight yawn.

"You'll see," Sora responds. Without letting me put up a fight to stay in the tree house,  
he firmly grasps my hand and drags me out the rickety door and down the steps.

My feet touch the sand and I am immediately filled with warmth rising up from my toes.

We ponder across the beautifully hand crafted bridge and underneath a waterfall.  
Then Sora releases my hand and crouches down into a sea of vines.

"Are you sure that's safe?!" I say staring; debating whether or not to go follow him into the greenery.

"Yeah, it's fine! We used to come here all the time!" He says as his voice echo's off of the cave walls.

Kairi then crawls into the small inlet making sure the vines don't cut her and tails Sora.

Then they are hit with the sudden darkness of the inlet, even though the sun is shining brightly outside.

"Just keep going straight!" I hear from Sora's lovely voice. We kept going and finally reached the hollow center,

where there is an old fashioned lamp on a small rock that is faintly reflecting light off the walls.

"What is this wonderland?" I here myself say. Wow, that sounds really stupid, but what else can I say? I've been helpless since Sora came here.

"This is the cave we used to come to all the time and draw on the walls!" he replies.

I scope out all the random drawings all over the walls. Other people had drawn here too.

"Where are some drawings we made then?"

Without replying he heads to a far corner in the cave near and points near the bottom of the display.  
Sora is pointing to a picture of me.  
And him.  
Sharing a star shaped object.

Then it hit me.  
****************************************************  
Okay, I promise chapter 4 will be out sooner than this chapter was...! haha. Please review this story and tell me what you think so far!**


	4. Nothing Personal

**New chapter, as always! This one puts a large twist on the story, and a little more different than the last 3 chapters.  
READ ON! (haha)  
**********************************************

*SORA'S PERSPECTIVE*

I am laying on my bed staring up to the ceiling which is completely glass and staring up at the palm trees that envelope the seaside bungalow.

"Will Kairi ever remember me?" I whispered low enough for my parents to not hear, but audible enough for me as I am racking my brain.

After I had shown her the picture on the wall, she stared for about two minutes in awe with her jaw dropped.  
Then she abruptly stood up from the stone and fled the cave. I tangoed with the vines as I left the cave to chase after her, and when I caught up she clutched her stomach.

"…..Sora, I don't….uhhh….. FEEL GOOD. I have a bad stomach ache; 'Kay bye!" was what I remember, and she continued to set off for her home.

It has been 2 days and she hasn't left her home.

Was Kairi really sick? Or was she playing a game with me? Maybe, she even lost interest in me.

I feel like it was just yesterday that she admitted her love to me in The Hall of Empty Melodies at The Castle That Never Was.  
That was the most inviting hug I had ever gotten. Too bad at this rate we will never have the chance to kiss, which is my longtime dream.

"I need to stop worrying," I tell the voices in my head; but they keep shouting.

Suddenly, a figure appears in my head.

It is Roxas, screaming electronically, "GO! VISIT KAIRI. THERE'S THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW!"

" No, no! I don't want her to get mad at me," I try to say; but my voice fails and I can't hear anything.

I try screaming, and I am mute. My voice is lost.

Roxas's voice kepts screeching, and I drop to the floor with my head between my knees. I am getting weaker by the second;  
like all my power was being drained.

After I could recover myself, I run out the door and the minute I am outside on the rounded deck and inhaling the salty air, Roxas stops shouting.

I guess I will visit Kairi. What's the worst she can do? Tell me to go away, or lecture me not to barge into peoples homes.

I grab hold of the swinging rope ladder and watch my feet carefully. It wasn't the most hi-tech ladder around, the only thing supporting me from  
a nasty fall are worn driftwood rungs and frayed ropes.

I keep climbing and reach the next level of deck, which is where Kairi's bungalow is.

I hesitate walking in at first, then I forcefully pushed the door open and trooped up the stairs to Kairi's bedroom.

I find her laying in a very uncomfortable position on her bed, her hair disheveled and a mess. She has midnight black and purple bags under her eyes;  
and I can tell she had a rough 2 nights.

"……Roxasssssssssssssss," She whispers in a mythical voice.

" Uhh, It's Sora," I say in a trembling voice.

"Oh! HAHAHAHAHAHAA I REMEMBER NOW….AHAHA," she says in a wacky, out of the ordinary tone.

"LISTEN, ROXAS. I LOVE THE PICTURE WE DREW IN THE CAVE," she shouts loudly.

Something serious was up. Did Kairi fall and hit her head on a rock when she was running out of the cave or something.

"Kairi, that was us; not you and Roxas," I inform her.

No reply. Kairi is just staring deeply into me with her purple tinged eyes.

I stretch my arms behind my head, something I always do when I'm nervous.

"Well, It's getting late….I think I'm gonna go now," I say even though it was only sunset outside.

"Awwww! Baby, don't go!" Kairi says in a saddened voice and then reaches out with her fragile arm towards me.

I stare back with a confused look. …..I love you BABY?! She never seemed to like me like that since I came back. I then leave for real;  
and trample down the stairs and out the door. A faint, "I love you" follows me as I shut the door and the rest is muffled.

~*~

I am now back in my bungalow below Kairi's and am pacing around my room trying to process what had just happened. Did she mean anything she had said?  
The "I love you" and the "Baby" thing? She looked brutally confused, and DEFINETELY not herself. I keep wondering though,  
why Roxas ever came up in that short conversation I had with her. I could have sworn things between him and Naminé were getting serious.  
This is so confusing! Does she love me, or Roxas?

Speaking of which, no one ever mentioned where Roxas and Naminé had set off the day Kairi and I were in the cave. Did they leave the island?

…Or, they were kidnapped by a bunch of Heartless. That is very possible when venturing outside of the safe boundaries of our world.

"Great," I thought. Not another battle after the past 6 months I have spent fending of Heartless and protecting other worlds from the darkness.  
But I think I can wait a few days before setting off. I think Roxas is smart enough to protect himself and Nami. Those two were ALWAYS getting in trouble.  
Looks like that chain is adding more links. Wow, there is too much going on. Saving Roxas and Naminé and Kairi gone loopy. All there is left is me; the only sane one.

Maybe though, Roxas and Nami will show up in a few days time and are currently having the time of their lives. It wouldn't hurt to send  
a note in a bottle across the waters for them to receive. Boom, one problem solved. Then I can focus on Kairi.

I quickly run to a drawer in my room and pull out a piece of plain white paper. I sit at my desk and turn on the overhead lamp.  
I grasp the translucent pen in my hand and begin to write.

_Dear Roxas and Namin_é,

_I have been worried sick about the two of you as  
I try to think up some ideas of where you are.  
Hoping you return to the island soon, Kairi  
is in a mind sick state and I'm not sure  
what's wrong with her. If you don't return  
within 3 days of reading this, I will venture out  
and save you. But I think you're man enough  
Roxas to defend yourself and your lady.  
Remember, one sky; one destiny.  
RETURN HOME SOON!__-Sora_

I wrap a black ribbon around the letter and inclose it in a bottle on my desk which I then finish by sticking a cork in the mouth.  
I scamper outside and throw the bottle in the ocean. The water swallows it and floats down the seascape.  
Now, I will wait until tomorrow to figure out what the hell was up with Kairi. But now, I need some sleep. It's been a long day with MANY twists and turns  
Hopefully that letter reaches the hands of Nami or Roxas soon. Or are they gone for good?

************************************************************************  
I hope you like the little view of Sora's prespective as the story continues. What do you think?  
Write a review of my story please, I'd love to hear your feedback! Don't forget to favorite  
my story and add me as a favorite author so you know when I add new chapters or maybe  
even a new story. (:**

*


	5. Our Hearts Are Connected

*KAIRI'S PERSPECTIVE*

Oh geez, my head is KILLING me. I have no clue whatsoever of anything that could have happened to me since  
I've been sleeping the past two days!

I stare at my reflection in the oval mirror decorated with seashell necklaces that dangle off the sides. What stares  
back is a heart shaped face and impeccable blue purple eyes that seem almost like they were Photoshopped. I reach  
up to pull the hair tie out of my slick pony tail and suddenly freeze; dropping the holder to the ground and eyeing my wrist in the mirror.

On my wrist is a bracelet, black and white checkered and extremely worn. This looks familiar.

"The blond boy's, …Roxas's bracelet," I realize.

Why was his bracelet on _my wrist? _I barely knew him and I don't remember him giving it to me.  
It would be way to awkward to hand it back to Roxas himself, because I didn't know the story at all of how it got there. I will  
probably give it to Nami later when I get the chance.

Not wanting to think anymore, I tip toed down the stairs into the kitchen and slightly creaked open a cabinet for some headache medicine.  
…Nothing. All I can see are elixirs and other strange potions that I had made for Sora when we were going to visit new lands.

…Sora. The boy who claims I loved him.

WAIT! This is proof; proof that I knew Sora before! How is this coming back to me? I really was under the impression that I had never met  
him before. Guess I was wrong.

Feeling my head throb, I slipped on my clunky pink shoes at the door and went outside.

Ahh, another beautiful day on Destiny Island. The one thing she definitely needed right now.

I climbed down the ladder and onto Sora's deck. I knock on his door quietly; not wanting to splinter my hand and pace around until he answers.

He answers the door in a tight gray tank top that shows his nicely toned muscles and a pair of black shorts. His hair is teased from tossing  
and turning in his bed, but he still looks amazing. As soon as Sora realizes it's me, his face turns panicked.

"Kairi! KAIRI! Are you okay! Did you really mean that you love Roxas, and what did you mean when you said you loved me?!?!"

Sora bombards me with many questions, all of which I am staring back in shock.

"…Sora? Are you okay? Did you have one of those dreams again?"

He stretches his hands behind his head; something he does a lot.

"Uh…you don't remember last night? And all the things you mentioned about Roxas and me?" He says raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, whatever you say, Mr. "Dreams occur in real life too!"," I say and playfully slap him on the shoulder.

"Uhm, alright," Sora says groggily.

"So, anyways, do you have some headache medicine? My head is spinning and throbbing like crazy; and I don't know  
what could have happened to me because I was sleeping," I ask him ultra kindly.

"Oh; oh yeah I do. Come on in and I'll get some for you," Sora motions me inside his bungalow and I take a seat on the nearest couch.

He's fumbling around in the cabinets looking for medicine while I look around the room. I stare down at the glass table and  
see a photo album lying there. The cover reads, "Intertwined Forever". I open up and flip through the glossy pages.

The first few are pictures of Sora's family, and then some friends I didn't know.

All of a sudden; I come across a picture of…me.  
And Sora. We are sitting on the strangely shaped palm tree that contains Paopu fruits on the connecting island at sunset.

We both look so happy. I wonder what happened to make me forget such an amazing person. The edge of the photo is folded  
over and starting to crease to I take the photo out and bend it back to shape. Then I see written in the space inside the plastic protector, "I love Kairi".

Oh my gosh. That's what he's been trying to hold back the whole time.

"Kairi, here I got the medicine! Sorry that took so long, I'm kind of a messy person," He says when he comes sprinting across the room.

I thrash the picture back in the protector and slam the book shut and return it to its original spot on the fragile table without Sora noticing.

"Thanks, I really needed this," I say to him as I flash a confident smile. He then sits down inches away from me on the couch.

"Look, I have to tell you something," Sora says strongly.

"What is that?"

"Well, for starters, I haven't seen Naminé or Roxas on the island since the day we spent hanging out in the cave.  
I am worried sick as to their whereabouts. I wrote a letter to them yesterday, and I am waiting 3 days for them to take action if they find the letter.  
If they don't however; It looks like I'm setting out on a mission to save them," Sora says like he was a leader of an Army and was telling an important mission.

"Oh my! That isn't good at all. Speaking of Roxas; this morning when I woke up, I found his bracelet around my wrist!"

I show him my arm and the bracelet dangling off.

"What? Did he give that to you?!" Sora says with a look of fear.

"No," I start. "I barely know him, and I have NO clue how it has gotten there!" I say in a shouty, but not too bitchy voice.

"…So does this mean," Sora begins to say.

So does this mean what? That it was a clue of some sort? Highly doubtable. I did though, have a clue at what he was trying to tell me.  
I know it's going to be hard for him to say it though.

"Well. That you, eh, don't… love him?" He says stammering and breathing heavy; like he just ran 2 miles.

"Of course not!" I say in my perkiest voice.

A tinge of hope sparks into his eyes from what I can view.

"Hey, so I wanted to tell you; I really do believe we met before. I was looking for headache medicine this morning and found elixirs, ones  
that were labeled with your name that I had made for you. I remember just a bit. We were going to set off on a journey from the boat we had  
handcrafted to visit other worlds. I remember how excited I was; that I would finally see my homeland," I tell him. This memory brings a warm, uncontrollable smile to my face.

"…Wow, Kairi. I really had a bad thought you would never remember me. This is the greatest thing I've heard from you since this awkward  
reunite from my return. …Well, that and…when you said you…loved…me." He said thoughtfully.

OH shit! I actually said that out loud?! What HAPPENED when I was sleeping is what I still wonder! But, at least he's not mad. I mean, It is how  
I really felt for him even over this short time with him in which I was just starting to consider him a friend.

"I can't believe I said that," I then said out loud with color filling my cheeks.

"…Well did you mean it?" Sora asks, feeling a tinge of what I can read as "Fuck, does she actually love me?" from his facial expressions.

"Ha…well…YES!" I say excitedly.

His face suddenly lights up at that word, yes, a word that has always meant A LOT in many peoples' lives. And I was one of them.

"Kairi, you have scared me SO much, with all this thinking and whatever that you would never love me…the last we were was when you hugged me; and that was great,"

"Aww, we really were meant for each other then; before and now. I want you to tell me everything Sora, all of our times together and--"

I was abruptly cut off.

Sora wrapped his arms around me. I was in shock for a few seconds; then I did the same. He then tilts his head and very slowly  
inches in and kisses me.

I kiss him back.

The moment only lasts a mere 5-ish seconds then we pull away.

We both stare at each other; straight in the eye, and smile.

I swiftly stand up from the couch and with a flirty toss of my hair I say, "See you soon Sora!" and start for the door.

He says "goodbye" loudly.

Then when I am JUST about to shut the door, he adds, "I love you,"

Wow, I can't believe what just happened. Back in love with the boy who I thought was crazy for knowing me when we both knew very well; we were forever.

Now, I just needed to remember everything that happened before the return.

…And how hard could that be?  
*********************************  
Oh, I'm soooo sooo SO happy I could finally get some Sora/Kairi Romance to occur in this chapter! I  
wanted to do so since the beginning; but I thought it would be too rushed! Thanks for Reading (:**


	6. Jealousy

**SO hey everyone! I'm back from my procrastination! Haha. No I was really busy the past month with many things; mainly school! I had this chapter for awhile but never seemed to had time to type it. If you kept up with the updates on my profile, you'd know what I was talking about, but if you didn't that's okay! I'm ready to get back into FanFiction again! Now...What you've all been waiting for! ^_^**

*Namin**é's Perspective***

"Hey Roxas, c'mere a second. We got a letter," I say demandingly.

"Uh, alright. Why don't you open it?" Roxas asks me.

Without saying anything else, I pop the cork on the bottle and gently take out  
the rolled up note carefully, so I wouldn't tear the fragile paper. Inside is a letter  
from Sora.

"I knew I saw this coming soon enough," I mumble to myself as I scan the note.

"What happened?" Roxas says with a concerned tone of voice.

"Ehh, Kairi is sick and Sora wants us to come back to the island. That's about it."

I pace along the shores of none other than Twilight Town. Roxas is deep in thought, and hasn't said anything.  
Then he finally manages to get out, "Oh, we should probably get going now,"

We both turn in unison down the cobblestone path towards the town's train station. As we are walking, Roxas comes to  
a halt at a flimsy stand and purchases a sea salt ice cream to snack on.

"Roxas, you asshole! We have to get home to Kairi and Sora! This is no time to buy ice cream!" I holler pissed off, as I slap his arm;  
almost knocking the ice cream to the ground. We then continue to the train station. When we get to the ticket window, Roxas whips  
out a bag of Munny and purchases 2 tickets.

"Roxas, honey, how long have we been gone? I hope Sora and Kairi don't think we're in trouble or something," I say as we are sitting  
on the train home. I reach out and touch his hand lightly that he has rested on my thigh.

"I dunno. Two, Three days? Maybe a week?" He informs me trying not to worry me a lot.

"Well, I hope we get back soon," I hear myself say. I then lean my head against the foggy, wet window and watch the trees pass by me  
in a blur of green which gently lulls me to sleep.

***Sora's Perspective***

Well, it's been three days.

The days that determine whether or not Naminé and Roxas were safe, or in grave danger.

That was the first thought that popped into my mind as I sat up out of my bed; stretching my arms high up into the air. I yawn slightly.  
Time to disturb Kairi get her to help me save Roxas and Nami.

…_Kairi._ Now considered MY KAIRI. I finally got back the girl of my dreams. I couldn't ask for anything better to happen in my life. When we  
first met, she always had a liking to me, which I guess grew on myself personally, and I fell face first for her. I remember how hard I had pushed  
during that race against Riku, in which the prize was to share a paopu fruit with Kairi. I had won that race; but still to this day I haven't shared  
the paopu with her…yet. I needed to soon. I needed the re-assurance that Kairi would be mine, forever and always; no matter what. But for  
now the focus was to save Roxas and Naminé.

~*~*~

I am now outside Kairi's door knocking; waiting for her to answer.

"Today's the day," Kairi says in remembrance when she opens the door. She then leans in and kisses me lightly and quickly on the lips.

"Come on down to the shore! We'll set off by boat and explore all the neighboring islands for any signs of Roxas or Naminé" I tell Kairi as she nods in confirmation.

We quickly climb down the ladders and sprint across Destiny Islands. I then come to a halt suddenly in shock, and Kairi almost trips over me in alarm.

"What the hell is that?!" I say confused as I point out at the water, where a boat inches from the horizon towards the rocking dock.

"Visitors? No one was invited! Kairi, did you invite a friend over or something?"

"Uh, no, I've been passed out for days and the only day I was awake was spent at your house!" Kairi says in denial.

I make my keyblade appear then with a cloud of sparkles.

"HOLD YOUR POSITION! We don't know if this could be an invasion of Heartless or not!"

Kairi has her girly, flowery keyblade in her hand now; ready to battle out the worst. I am standing in my firm fighting stance, keyblade  
jutting out in front of me for defense. My bulky yellow shoes are dug into the smooth sand as I wait; keeping all eyes on the boat that  
was docking at our island.

Kairi takes a few steps forward towards the boat.

I scamper to stand in front of her, for her own protection. She pushes me back with a firm, manicured hand.

"C'mon Sora! I am a lot stronger than you think," She says proudly, adding an adorable smile at the end of her statement.

By now the trespassers have probably evacuated their ship. I peer over in fright and then---

GREAT. Now I really feel like a dumbfuck.

The "intruders" were actually Naminé and Roxas, who were running towards us. They were un- armed and totally harmless to us.

"What were you guys waiting for? An army of 100 mega steroid Heartless to arrive?" Naminé asks in her charming voice as she snickers  
and bats her eyelashes at me seductively.

"Um, no! It was just practice!" Kairi and I say in a messy unison and hide out keyblades behind our backs in embarrassment.  
We then blush like we had horrid sunburn. What a horrible way to be seen in front of Nami and Roxas right at their return.

"So, I guess you two got the letter," Kairi then speaks up to break the awkward moment of embarrassment.

"Yeah, we did, and as soon as we found out you weren't well, we got back to Destiny Islands as soon as we could," Roxas says to answer her hanging question.

"Well, at least Kairi is okay now; I'm still not exactly sure though what happened. But what does it matter? I'd like to know where you two were  
all this time," Sora says firmly like a dad would to their child if they got in trouble.

"Well, we wanted something different, somePLACE different," Nami says in a melody.

"So we then went off to Twilight Town," She finishes in a rushed tone as if him and Kairi weren't meant to know any of the details of their trip.

"Uhh," Roxas begins.

"NOTHING!" Naminé shouts with nervous laughter added at the end to lighten the mood.

"Just uh… business things," She adds, trying to save her cover from blowing up right in her face that she was up to something.

Whatever, I think the story should be left at that. I wasn't expecting Nami to tell the truth anyway and from the wrinkled expression on Kairi's face; I'm sure she could tell too.

Naminé is one person very well known to abuse her abilities and distort any memory or event. She was definitely ready with trick up her sleeve,  
but I doubt it would bring any harm to Kairi or myself. It was probably like a surprise party or something to that effect. From the looks of it, even  
Roxas had no clue as to what Naminé was ready to pull.

"Well, I'm exhausted from the great time I had at Twilight Town; time to get some beauty sleep!" Naminé says cutting off the conversation  
and smirking toward my direction.

"Yeah, we should all get back," I say shrugging and adding a fake yawn. It's only 9 am. I just don't feel like hanging around anyone today.  
…Well, except for Kairi of course. I walk over to her and kiss her on the lips for a few moments.

Out of the corner of my eye though, I see Nami and Roxas staring at the two of us in shock.

"Oh, I forgot. Kairi and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now," I say pulling away and stretching an arm behind my head.

"Congratulations, dude!" Roxas hollers with excitement and jumps over to me for a high five.

Just then, Naminé whips out her messy notebook and begins drawing. I wonder what could possibly be up with her attitude. And  
what was she drawing? I doubted it was me. It was probably another portrait of Kairi so she can hang it in her bedroom to start jogging her memory.

We then all set off to our bungalows in different directions.

Ahh…a day off. And I didn't have to fight anything or anyone today. Now I needed to find something to entertain myself with.

* * *

  
**TADA! I hope you liked it? Uhh, not really much more to say! Check my FanFiction profile often to get my latest updates! I hope you**  
**all look forward to Chapter 7! Please review ^_^**


	7. You Don't Even Know The Least Of It

-You can skip reading this section in bold if you don't care what happened in my life the past few months. (lol) :D  
************************

**OHMYLAZINESS! I'm back from my extra long hiatus! I am SOO sorry to all my fellow FanFictioners that I have let down for not updating for a few months; this school year was something I really focused on. (I made highest honors! ^^) But guess what? I'm back! Writing this chapter you're about to read was the hardest to write because I had been writing many of the chapters during all my study halls in school during this year. So, when I decided to update, I had to reread this whole story in order to make sure everything made sense for you all! Everything's in order now though, so I hope you enjoy that. But ALSO, because of re-reading this story, it made me realize all of the typos in it! Some of the typos made me feel really stupid….but I hope it didn't cause too much confusion to any readers. Ok, so now I've gotten all of that out of the way for you, it was probably the funniest thing to write FanFiction during school. People would peer over my shoulder and be like, "What the hell are you writing? A book?". No one ever understood why I was writing so much; but it was all for you guys! OK, I think I'm gonna stop writing this totally annoying catch up/sorry/sitcom note to you. (I can't believe you read all this crap!) So here we are….CHAPTER 7! ^_^  
**********************

***Sora's perspective***

I'm practically going blind from staring at all of these music notes. So far I have spent my day away from the rest; playing a song on my acoustic guitar. I have wanted to play it for Kairi awhile now, but I still needed to perfect it. It seems like I always miss a few notes while playing because I become mesmerized in the powerful lyrics posted beneath the measures of music. Every line engrosses me in thoughts; thoughts of Kairi. I always see a vision of her in my head of her, staring down at me with her electrifying purple eyes that burn into my skin.

"_I can't sleep now, no, not like I used to.  
I can't breathe in and out like I need to.  
It's breaking ice.. now, to make any movement.  
What's your vice? You know that mine's the illusion.  
And all at once (as I'm trying) I can help you out. (Just to keep things right)  
I'll be what you need. (I kill myself to make everything perfect for ya)  
Goodbye apathy, so long apathy…_

I am halfway through the melody again, when a knock at the door puts me to a halt.

"SHIT! It might be Kairi!" I yell in my head. I quickly jump up from my chair and run to the bathroom to spike up my hair. After fixing up, I quickly sprint to the door and answer. Look who it is.

***Kairi's perspective*  
**  
You know, I never came around to returning Roxas's bracelet quite yet, and it's starting to make me feel like a thief; even though I know I didn't steal it. I'm surprised he never noticed it on my wrist this morning, because it would've been a hell of a lot easier to explain to him why I had it this whole time. I think now though it's best to give the bracelet to Naminé instead. I know her better; way better than the blonde boy. I knew this would definitely cause less of a scene as far as returning the bracelet goes, because I had no clue as to how Roxas would react. I think of where Naminé planned on venturing off to today, and I remember her saying she wanted to visit Sora at his bungalow.

I wondered why.

It didn't seem like the two of them had much in common. Honestly, I could have sworn Sora wanted the day to himself after all the confusion this past week. Whatever, I trusted Sora and I knew he would be loyal to me, no matter what he was up to. Maybe he was planning my birthday with Nami; which was actually coming up very soon.

_My birthday…_

I don't have much to say about the parties I've had on my birthday. I remember all the fun-filled events, all the presents and even the sweets…but I never remembered any of the guests that had attended. Hopefully Sora was planning on something amazing with Naminé's help to make this year's birthday unforgettable if that was what they were up to.

Clearing my mind now, I spring up from the sinking cushions on the sofa, and stride out the front door and up the ladder to Sora's. With a quick flip of my wrist, I rap loudly on the door, waiting for an answer.

No answer.

I try knocking again. This time I hear voices, but no one making any effort to answer the door. This was definitely not like Sora. I mean, this guy is supposedly crazy in love with me! What if he's hurt?

The energizing, bright sun is warming the back of my head. I guess I'm just going to have to barge in. It's not like Sora would be pissed at me or anything if I did. Especially if it involved saving his life. I'm ready to take a fight-for-the-one-you-love moment.

***Naminé's perspective*  
**  
Crap, that redhead is about to come in any second now. It's time to make her dreams get crushed and let reality slap her in the face; or worse. Kairi is now running down the main entrance of Sora's bungalow. Just as she turned the sharp corner of the room to lay eyes and Sora and myself, I made my move.

"Oh! I loveee you, Sora!" I say in an over cheerful and spiteful voice at the top of my lungs.

I push Sora against the wall. He is completely clueless staring from me to Kairi; but I have restricted him from any movements for him to make his getaway.

"SORA! What the hell is going-"

Before Kairi could complete her sentence, I turned, leaned in and kissed Sora. It was very forceful and all I could see out of the corner of my eye was Kairi, with her jaw dropped a mile wide.

"What the hell Nami!" Kairi screams in a high octave; her voice broken in desperation. "He's my BOYFRIEND!"

She then couldn't say anything else as I proceeded to kiss emotionless Sora, not even closely offended by her words and carefree. That's when Kairi loses her temper and pounces on me. Gah, this girl is stronger than she looks. Sora is released from my grasp and stares down at the bamboo floor I am currently sprawled out on along with Kairi and focuses on the papers I had accidentally dropped to the ground. Great, he's looking at my drawings. The one he takes most interest in is split into two pieces. One side shows a picture of Sora and I getting married. The other side shows Kairi and Roxas at the alter. Then he flips the picture over to the back in which to reveal a picture I drew of him breaking up with Kairi; I made sure to make her look extra broken and almost dying over the heartbreak.

"No, NO! I love you, Kairi! Naminé's just an evil demon!" Sora shouts in pain.

"Look Naminé, I have NO clue what you're up to with Sora or me, but STOP! I never did anything to hurt to hurt you!" Kairi says, trying to keep her voice even to settle the situation.

"You don't even know the least of it. You did everything, little naïve Kairi," I chant hauntingly. I stand there, frozen like a twig on the ground during a blustery, snowy day. I then extend my arm out daintily towards Kairi; keeping the rest of my body glued in place like a soldier. That second Kairi becomes weaker.

"Uhh…" she groans and sways like a drunken pirate. She then drops down onto her knees.

"W-w-what's happening to me?" She manages to say with her hands pushing into her temples.

"Kairi! It's going to be alright. You're going to live; I know it!" Sora screams broken hearted.

He runs over to see what's happening to Kairi, and just as he bent down to her height, I snap my wrist and make Kairi fall to the floor in correspondence.

"No…" Sora whispers, powerless.

The color of her tan skin has now drained from her face, making her look corpse-like. She lays there now like a lifeless body; a nobody. Sora pulls a flask of Hi-Potion out of his pocket and pours it down Kairi's throat.

No response. Just as I had wanted.

"Naminé, you betrayed her! I hope you rot in hell for all I care! She was my life, my destiny, MY KAIRI!" Sora states; pouring out his heart and care for her.

I smirk at Sora's pain and quickly extend my hand again. He drops to the floor with a loud thud.

Knocked out cold; perfect. Now to leave the scene.

***************************  
MWAHAHAH! An evil Naminé! Now the question is….are Sora and Kairi dead? I'm keeping my mouth shut until Chapter Eight! This was definitely the hardest chapter to write! Please review! OH, and favorite this story and me as an author. (: Anyways, music really helped my through this chapter. One song I listened to for inspiration was a song called "Goodbye, Apathy" by OneRepublic. I L O V E this song! Also, lyrics from the song were used in this when Sora was playing his song on guitar. ^_^ BTW, I don't own the lyrics! Same with Kingdom Hearts! (So I don't get sued or anything). Another song that helped me write this was "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri. Definitely check out both of those songs! They're amazing! I'm going to stop now, it's currently 12:04 AM and I am tired as ever! Be sure to check out my profile where I always update the latest as to what I'm working on. LATER! :3**


	8. Desire

**I told you I would begin updating more often…so here I am with chapter 8.**

***Sora's Perspective***

Naminé. Dark Hearted.

I never thought I would see that combination together. I completely underestimated her power and the grudge she held upon Kairi and possibly myself. I remembered Naminé as an innocent, sweet soul; clad in her pale white dress and wearing a smile bright enough to light up a whole city, no matter what the occasion. Now it seemed as if she was turning a blind eye toward her pervious acts of extreme kindness to a new perspective of life; like she was part of an evil organization. After all the events that had taken place yesterday during my disturbing make out session with Naminé, I've come to believe that she is jealous that I am with Kairi. I even started to think of this right before I left the island and Kairi completely forgot about me. I even remember Naminé being envious of Kairi since the day her family moved here when we were all just fourteen years old. Now it seems like some of those distant stories could never be replaced in her mind since her total cross out of me from her memory. It really is ironic, when I focus on the situation. Kairi totally forgets who I am, and as soon as she starts to consider me what we were before, Naminé pounces on me like a hyena desperate for food. When she started kissing me, I knew it was all a setup on her behalf to make _me _look like the monster in this situation…even though I obviously wasn't. Besides this whole situation, a part of me also feels bad for Roxas. When we were away from Destiny Islands, I remember him talking about her every single day. Roxas would call Naminé on a timed schedule, and whenever he was on the phone with her, he looked like a child waking up on Christmas morning with a shitload of presents to unwrap. Then, after the conversation, he would recap with me everything that happened with Naminé during the day. He would also mention Kairi, but she never said anything about me personally.

At the time I left the island, Kairi and I were newborns as far as our dating relationship went. We had been only going out for 2 weeks when I had to inform Kairi that I was leaving to save the rest with Roxas. The day we departed I had the most memorable moment with Kairi.

_"Are you SURE you have all of the supplies you're going to need?" Kairi says, not sure of me as she gives me a once-over and peers into the multiple duffel bags at my feet.__"Yeah, Yeah. I'll be fine Kairi! I have everything I need; my keyblade, potions, munny, clothes, my cell phone and its charger!"_

_"Oh-kay…" She says sarcastically, adding a giggle at the end._

_I start shifting my feet in the sand during our final moments together for awhile. Who knows when the next time will be that we have the time of our lives like we used to? __I'm going to miss the visits to the secret cave and our art projects we used to make together. I'm going to miss long naps on the beach where I would wake up and Kairi __would be staring down at me when I woke. I'm going to miss Kairi, and that is all. She's the only reason I haven't taken the time to head to Twilight Town and take guitar __lessons; I would miss her. She's the only reason I try harder in battles to survive, because I have something to live for._

_"Kairi?" I hear myself say, even though I wasn't sure if this was a friendly comment._

_"Yeah?" She answers with a sincere voice, the voice I remember listening to every night when we talked for hours on the docks._

_"Please…don't forget me." I mumble to my shoes, broken hearted._

_"OH! Don't freak out, you silly! I won't forget YOU! …But, I can't make any promises on my homework!" She says with her general amount of humor_.

_We share a quick giggle at that, and then she pulls me in for a hug. A few seconds later when we begin to pull apart, she starts inching her head towards mine. __Is this what she wants? I start panicking in my head whether to lean in myself, or recoil. She is just millimeters away from my lips now, her minty breath chilling __on my face. There was no other choice; I thought, taking my daredevil moment and pressing my lips against hers. It was a short and sweet kiss…but when we pulled __away, I could still feel my lips tingling with joy. This was my first kiss, and it was definitely something I will never forget._

_"Oh, and one last thing." I say quickly, since I knew Roxas was already onboard our ship and ready to leave._

_I reached into my pockets and dug around until I felt the edge of the item I was about to present._

_"Since your birthday is next week, I thought I'd give this to you as a present." I say admiringly, holding out the star seashell charm. It was pink, __of course, her favorite color and I handcrafted the seashell into an intricate star shape._

_"OHMYGOSH! I LOVE IT!" Kairi squeals with delight as she grasps it out of my hand._

_"I'm never going to lose track of this. It will remind me of you everyday." She says, staring down at the star in her palm_.

_"Ha ha. I'm glad you like it. Well, I gotta get going. Roxas is gonna be pissed that I wasn't on ship early. Bye, Kairi!" I say with excitement, even though there is __a tinge of disappointment in my tone._

_"Ok! Bye Sora, darling! I'll call you ASAP!" She says in recognition and winks at me._

_I run up the dock with my bags in tow to the ship sitting in neutral on the waters and jump in. When Roxas and I finally set off, I stare out one of the windows __in the back of the boat to see Kairi waving at my wildly and I am smiling back at her. I can't wait for her to call._

I smiled at the memory that would never be relived in Kairi's body, but still pleasured me. I wondered though if the memories could be revived in her heart. I pace around my cluttered bedroom and then lose my happiness as I thought of the next memory that popped into my mind.

_It has been two weeks, and Kairi never called. I feel like this is all my fault because I was forcing her to keep me a part of her life. Maybe she thought I was just __being pushy and a duschebag. Roxas always got his daily calls from Naminé, no matter how busy she was at her job. I tried calling Kairi later that night, but I would __always get a busy signal, no matter what time I called. She never loved me. She never gave a fuck about me at all. I was just another toy in her game of love; her __trophy, her accessory. Nothing more. Thinking of this, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and chucked it as hard as I could into the ocean. If Kairi didn't contact __me, I had no one I needed to associate with.  
__  
_************************  
_A year passed and Roxas and I were finally able to return to the islands. I didn't even care. I would pretend Kairi didn't exist and I would find a new girlfriend. …Too __bad this sounds easier than it is. The moment I came off of the boat and saw her standing there; leaning against the tree house, sunlight sparkling in her eyes and __her hair swaying beautifully with the wind, I knew I would never be able to get over her._

I then slip out of my memories and think about what has happened so far this morning. I had woken up facedown on my bamboo flooring that covers the hallways of the house. I had been unconscious on the floor all night from when Naminé snapped and betrayed us all. I thought I was going to die. Kairi was lying down next to me also, but still a lifeless body. I had taken her into my arms sobbing like crazy and brought her to my bed to put her at rest. I still had hope she was going to wake up; I haven't even come close to considering death an option. I lean over the bed where Kairi currently resides to check for any signs of consciousness. Still nothing. I sigh in desperation. I really needed her back in my life.

That's when I just realized that my last kiss was with Naminé. Of course I didn't kiss her back, but it felt horrible when I witnessed Kairi think of me possibly being unfaithful…But of course I wasn't. I was in total shock and felt paralyzed to move. Now though, Kairi may never find out the truth to this nightmare. Whether it would be my last kiss with Kairi, or just the beginning of many more to come, I leaned in and gave her a quick, sorrowful peck on the lips. As soon as I pulled away, her body jolted for a second, but her lips were still pursed, and her eyes still shut.

She was somewhat alive! I had kept chanting in my head. I won't have to live the rest of my life alone and useless. I decided I would give time for Kairi to fully recover and paced outside to the balcony connected to the room. The sun beamed down on me brightly as I lounged in the little beach chair set out there. I needed to keep Naminé away from Kairi. For all I know, she might have tried to kill her. Now that one failed attempt passed, I had no clue as to what Naminé had up her sleeve to pull Kairi and I apart forever. I could only imagine the sulking moments occurring at Naminé's bungalow and what she was creating next. What if she was planning the simplest thing; a flask of poison she would dump in Kairi's drink when she wasn't looking. I can't let Naminé get away with the criminal acts that might be getting planned at this very moment.

I needed to explore her home as soon as possible just to prove whether or not Naminé was still the helpless, kind figure she role-played as for the past years. This was definitely not like her; yeah, she got jealous, but never was she a fucking assassin! The other day when Naminé returned from Twilight Town for "business", who knows what she was up to! Thinking of all these horrid thoughts, I jumped up from my chair and ran down to the beach. I had to sneak into Naminé's bungalow right now to find the answers I was looking for.

I creep up the front steps to Naminé's sea shack and peer through one of the dirty windows. It was pitch black, and no one was inside. I reach for the polished brass door handle and turned it slowly. Thank goodness Naminé never bothered to lock her door; she always felt like she could trust everyone on the island and not get robbed. And anyways, in a small area like this, someone would notice if you had a possession that was someone else's. I step inside slowly and flick on the lights from the switch to my left. I walk inside and stare in utter shock at what I see. The room is completely white; walls, doors, even furniture. Around the room assorted canvases were set up and ready to draw on. The only color she had around here was a white basket filled with overly-sharpened colored pencils and neon paint on the giant table in the center of the room. Nothing was suspicious about this, right? Just a giant art studio from the looks of it. I stare down at the long, white table that spans the width of the room and lift up the basket. Underneath, I saw some of her drawings. One that caught my eye was the marriage pictures she had dropped last night. What was she planning to do with these, anyway? I then flip the picture to the back of the pile and look at the next. My mind goes blank as I peer at a gory picture of Kairi's death. I couldn't tell exactly where the setting was, but just the image tore me to pieces. I ripped in up in my hands and threw it in the wire trashcan below the table. There was one picture left to look at, but I wasn't sure if I would want to see it or not. I decided that I had nothing to lose, so I flipped the image over. …It was me, shirtless. In the water. Now THIS scared me. Did Naminé take a liking towards me that was more stalker-esque than I imagined it would be? This must've been what she started to draw while we were all standing on the beach as she whipped out her pencil and drawing pad. This all began to freak me out, so I decided I saw all the information I needed. The only rooms left were her kitchen, bathroom and bedroom; but I doubt there would be anything in there.

So Naminé didn't have anything she was hiding from us. Maybe she was just possessed last night or something, maybe even slightly drunk, but I've never really seen her drink. This was all a big confusion, I thought as I padded back into my bedroom to check on Kairi.

******* Naminé's perspective *  
**_~I let my emotions get the best of me, But I'm already halfway there.~_

I keep visiting Twilight Town on a reoccurring basis. Something about the area just soothes me. My attempt and/or destruction of Kairi was a complete mis-fire. My magic drained too quickly from me and it almost felt like another force was holding my back from using all of my power to injury naïve Kairi. I really didn't mean to almost kill the one person that always was there for me on Destiny Islands. It really was a fight-for-the-one-you-love moment. At the beginning when I first started liking Sora, I hid my feelings so I wouldn't hurt Kairi. But now that Sora is back and he had the nerve to still take Kairi into his possession again somehow, I couldn't control my desire.

I _wanted _Sora, I _needed_ Sora.

I always have scandalous thoughts of taking Kairi out of the picture. I feel that she never really appreciates the perfect man that is begging at her feet. I really don't want to do these things, but like I said before, I had a strong desire that even I couldn't control with all of my magic. Even though most people think I like Roxas, I only use him as someone to talk to and I pretend I'm so in love with him so no one gets suspicious of my plans. Clearing my mind, I continue to stroll down the hill into the quaint village. Passing by all the flashy storefronts, I begin to read the signs. "NEW COMBAT GEAR FOR GIRLS" read one neon sign that flickered in a window. After that, I passed by a bakery and a few more novelty shops. Then I saw what I needed. "TWILIGHT TOWN SPIRTUALS" shone in bright green letters that were printed on a black awning. "HOROSCOPES, MIND CLEANSES, TAROT CARD READINGS AND…" Just what I needed, I repeated in my head. Love predictions. I casually walk under the awning and enter the fortress. Better this than desperate, I thought as I inhaled the lavender that overwhelmed my senses when I took the first step in.

**********************  
**Sooo, what do you think? I put a lot of time into this chapter, and so far this was my favorite. What do you think is going to happen at Naminé's prediction? Is Kairi going to be ok? These questions and many more will be answered in CHAPTER 9… ^_^ ...please review, and add me as a favorite author/ favorite story! And as I always mention, head over to my FanFiction profile to check the latest that I'm up to!  
**


End file.
